Tormenta
by Atma Rose
Summary: Sufrió y resistió cortes en su pecho, vio como su madre se colgaba de un pilar y sufría por la asfixia, y aun así no dijo nada, ¿Pero que habría pasado si fuese Bellamy quien hubiese estado allí? Una terrible verdad se revela ante los ojos de Clarke; "Les habría dado la clave Bell…Creo que le habría fallado a todos con tal de salvarte" (Bellarke)


**Y una vez que la tormenta termine, no recordarás como lo lograste, como sobreviviste. Ni siquiera estarás seguro si la tormenta ha terminado realmente. Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando salgas de esa tormenta, no serás la misma persona que entro en ella. De eso se trata esta tormenta.**

-Haruki Murakami

* * *

 **-Tormenta-**

Un alarido de dolor le rasgó las cuerdas bocales cuando Abi… ¡Su propia madre! Le clavó el bisturí por segunda vez en el pecho.

-Inténtalo de nuevo- insistió la voz tranquila del que alguna vez había sido un buen canciller y líder para todos, hoy un maldito esclavo de ALIE, el peor y más fiel de todos. Jaha.

-Mamá mírame- insistió ella en su propio intento de llegar a Abi- Soy yo Clarke, por favor- la voz se le quebró al final pero mantuvo la compostura lo más que pudo.

Los ojos de Abi no parecían reconocerla, era como si ella, su madre no estuviese allí, ahora era una coraza ocupada por ALIE gracias a ese maldito chip. ¿Por qué lo habría tomado en primer lugar?

En medio de su cruce de miradas la mujer aplicó más fuerza con el bisturí sobre su pecho y la torturó removiéndolo dentro de la herida. Clarke le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo intentando demostrar lo firme que se mantenía a pesar de las gruesas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, el dolor físico no conseguiría nada con ella, y Abi, aunque no estuviese del todo consciente lo sabía muy bien.

-Podemos parar Clarke, solo dinos lo que queremos saber- dijo el hombre parado a solo un metro de ella, clavándole los ojos con una asquerosa mueca de fingida bondad mientras Abi retiraba el utensilio filudo de entre la carne sangrante del pecho de Clarke.

Se produjo un silencio tenso donde Jaha exigía sin palabras a la mujer que pensase algo más, Clarke los observó luchando haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para lograr mantenerse erguida y fuerte, ellos tenían la llama, tenían a la gente cielo, a los terrícolas, tenían a sus amigos, lo tenían todo. Pero aun así debía mantener la esperanza.

-Te lo he dicho- dijo Abi, Clarke solo alcanzaba a ver su nuca pero podía adivinar con espantosa exactitud la expresión que tenía su madre en ese momento; aquella horrorosa mascara de indolencia infinita, falsa, extraña- Sus amigos son su debilidad- dijo la mujer haciendo temblar a Clarke.

Jaha sonrió. Clarke se maldijo mentalmente por aquella estúpida reacción, pero el pánico comenzaba a hacer mella en sus fuerzas y en su silencio aparentemente inquebrantable. Sus amigos, su gente siempre fueron su punto débil.

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse cuando Abi volteó a verla de medio lado.

-Empieza con Bellamy Blake…

-¡No!- su propio grito la despertó, se sentó de golpe sobre el colchón viejo que hacía de cama, desconcertada, sudando frío y con otro grito desesperado atorado en la garganta.

Otra vez el mismo sueño, la misma estúpida pesadilla la volvía a despertar, ¿Por qué aquel recuerdo insistía en reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo cuando oía el nombre de Bellamy salir de los labios de su madre?

Miró a su alrededor por entre la penumbra y apenas alcanzó de divisar la suave silueta de su madre mirándola desde su propia cama improvisada. Seguramente le había despertado con su grito.

-Hija- oyó la voz de Abi pero no le vió moverse.

Por más que intentó no pudo responder, aun temblando y con unas incontrolables ganas de largarse a llorar se abrazó las piernas pegando sus rodillas al pecho. Un trémulo suspiro escapó de sus labios temblorosos y el aliento que salió de su boca terminó convertido en vaho al enfrentarse con el frío aire nocturno.

Pensó que Abi insistiría como cada noche pero cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo comprobar que la mujer se encontraba completamente dormida. Por las repetitivas frases que Abi le soltaba cada noche para tranquilizarle Clarke estaba segura de que su madre pensaba que estaba sufriedo por la muerte de Lexa y en realidad su pérdida aun le afectaba mucho, pero sus gritos eran por algo que iba mucho más allá.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se deslizó sobre el colchón y metió los pies dentro de las botas, se echó la manta que usaba para dormir sobre los hombros y salió a caminar. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar, resolver la razón por la que aquel recuerdo se le aparecía cada noche en forma de pesadilla, entender por qué sentía aquel inexplicable terror cuando escuchaba el nombre de Bellamy. Porqué se sentía tan expuesta, tan vulnerable, cuando oía su nombre, porque se sentía ridículamente descubierta cuando Abi lo escogía para comenzar, para ser torturado frente a sus ojos y obligarle hablar, porqué era tanto o más intensa su desesperación que cuando vio a Abi colgarse del pilar. ¿Por qué a ella le podía pedir perdón por no hablar pero estaba tan trágicamente segura de haberse rendido si llevaban a Bellamy allí?

Ella no era así, siempre veía por el bien de todos sobre uno, intentaba mantenerlos a todos a salvo pero no a ese nivel, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse así?

Desorientada por la poca luz de luna que bañaba las inmediaciones de la nave, se acurrucó en un rincón al azar, el piso estaba frío pero ni siquiera el gélido contacto del metal exterior del arca que traspasaba levemente la manta y le helaba la espalda pudo evitar que los ojos se le cerrasen y su reflexión quedara a medio camino de la obvia verdad que se revelaba ante sus ojos.

De nuevo el mismo sueño le atacó, intentó resistir y no gritar, ser más fuerte, luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el quejido que nacía desde su estómago, intentó no sucumbir a la corriente eléctrica que le recorría la espina dorsal y le llenaba de pánico al oír aquel nombre, pero no lo logró.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar por segunda vez en la noche consiguiendo despertarse y probablemente a cualquiera dentro de un radio de a lo menos diez metros.

-Hey- la voz de la persona por cuya vida gritaba en sus sueños terminó por sacarla del todo de la pesadilla.

-Bellamy- sus labios hablaron por ella y sin pensar absolutamente nada se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho que acuclillado frente a ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de preocupación. Su cara dio contra las durezas de la chaqueta de guardia de Bellamy, que seguramente estaba cumpliendo con sus rondas nocturnas de seguridad pero no pudo importarle menos.

-¿Clarke que ocurre? ¿Tienes pesadillas, que haces aquí afuera?- le bombardeó con preguntas devolviéndole el abrazo con la mano en la que no llevaba el arma.

Quiso despegarse de él y dar una explicación vaga pero creíble de lo que ocurría, pero el tenerlo allí con ella, el tener su aroma mezcla de bosque, fogata y el picor exquisito de su sudor llenando el aire a su alrededor desató todas aquellas emociones que cada noche luchaba por retener luego de despertar gritando. El tenerle allí con ella, el poder enterrar la cara en su cuello terminó por dar respuesta a todas las interrogantes que anteriormente se abarrotaban en su cabeza.

Lo quería… no sabía cómo, ni en qué momento, pero Clarke quería a Bellamy de un forma que no era capaz de explicar, de una forma que ni siquiera era capaz de admitirse del todo a sí misma.

-Perdóname- susurró entre lágrimas que ni siquiera notó salir.

Tembló y Bellamy la apretó más contra su pecho.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón yo…- la voz se le quebró pero no hizo absolutamente nada por ocultarlo- Si tu hubieses estado allí en vez de mamá…- se tapó la cara con las manos ¡Qué horroroso sonaba lo que estaba por decir!- Yo no habría podido resistir.

Oyó el golpe sordo del arma al caer al piso y luego las manos de Bellamy la tomaron por los hombros separándola de si algunos centímetros.

-¿Clarke? No sé de qué estás hablando- se oía desconcertado.

Consciente de que después de la escena que acababa de protagonizar y de que aparentemente no podría dejar de llorar en un bueno rato si no hablaba, decidió que Bellamy merecía una explicación. Respirando con dificultad por los sollozos que le atacaban de vez en cuando le hizo una seña al muchacho para que se sentara a su lado, con un ágil gesto los cubrió a ambos con su manta y se sentó con la espalda recta guardando la esperanza de lograr un acabado más serio a pesar del reguero de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas agrietadas por el frío.

Bellamy le sonrió de medio lado sin lograr quitar la arruga de preocupación que atravesaba su frente.

-Cuando estaba amarrada en la sala de mando de la torre en Polis, Jaha y mi madre intentaron todo para sacarme la contraseña y así poder activar la llama- comenzó a hablar intentando sonar lo más clara posible entre tanto sollozo contenido, Bellamy permaneció atento y en silencio- Yo estaba dispuesta a soportarlo todo sin ceder, sin abrir la maldita boca, hasta que mi madre te nombró…

Bellamy inclinó un poco la cabeza y como por acto reflejo se aferró a una de sus manos. Clarke cerró los ojos un segundo al sentir el contacto tibio sobre su piel helada buscando en ese inocente acto las fuerzas para seguir.

-El pánico se apoderó de mí en ese momento- dijo limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que aún le quedaban con el dorso de su brazo libre- He despertado gritando todas las noches de la última semana soñando con eso… cuando la maldita de ALIE te escoge para ser torturado, cuando mi madre pronuncia tu nombre no puedo evitar el maldito miedo que me invade.

Bellamy intentó decir algo pero ella no lo notó.

-Al principio no lo entendía- dijo apretando aún más las manos de Bellamy- Pero ahora creo que me asusta lo que hubiese sido capaz de hacer para salvarte.

-Clarke no…- la frase quedó a medio camino cuando Clarke continuó como si no le hubiese oído.

-Les habría dado la clave Bell…- susurró por miedo a ser escuchada, por miedo a escuchar de su propia boca tan terrible verdad. La expresión de Bellamy se deformó en una mueca de tristeza- Creo que le habría fallado a todos con tal de salvarte- continuó a voz de murmullo sin dejar de ver al muchacho vestido de guardia a sus grandes ojos marrones que parecían inusualmente cristalinos- ¿Es terrible verdad? Ni siquiera abrí la boca cuando mamá se colgó del cuello, le pedí perdón viendo cómo se asfixiaba y no dije nada… pero si hubieses sido tú…

-Ya Clarke- le paró Bellamy en seco con un tono que a ella se le antojó lo más dulce y a la vez firme que había oído alguna vez.

\- Ya se- respondió- Es estúpido que me preocupe por estas cosas cuando tenemos que pensar cómo resolver el problema de la radiación para poder salvar a todos- dijo, la mirada de Bellamy se volvió sombría seguramente por la preocupación- Tenemos tanto de que preocuparnos… la lista, Octavia, y a mí me da por ponerme a psicoanalizar mis sueños… a pensar en lo que siento por ti, perdón- finalizó intentado sonreír.

¿Por qué solo con él lograba abrirse? ¿Por qué solo con él podía permitirse ser débil? ¿Demostrar lo difícil que era todo para ella?

Bellamy frunció el ceño. Clarke suspiró preguntándose si algún día terminaría la tormenta, si finalmente verían el sol oculto tras las nubes que no paraban de llover con saña sobre ellos.

-No es estúpido Clarke- dijo de pronto sin soltarle las manos- Es cierto: tenemos mucho que hacer, y debo admitir que es muy estúpido que pienses que valgo tanto como para haber revelado la clave con tal de salvar mi vida- añadió sonriendo con un deje de burla que hizo bufar a Clarke- Pero también es muy lindo.

Clarke sintió que toda la sangre le subía al cerebro para ayudarle a pensar más rápido y procesar lo que Bellamy acababa de decir ¿Había usado la palabra "lindo" para referirse a algo que ella había hecho? ¿Sin sarcasmo? Increíble.

-Sabes que también siento cosas por ti- soltó de pronto con una seguridad tan avasalladora que Clarke no supo si asentir como si fuese obvio, cosa que por lo menos para ella no era, o mantenerse inmóvil y en silencio.

Finalmente ganó la segunda opción.

-Y es cierto que tal vez justo ahora no tenemos tiempo para hacer algo al respecto de… esto- los señaló a ambos y Clarke sonrió asintiendo cuando una punzada de decepción y comprensión mezcladas cruzó su pecho- Si supieras la cantidad de imprudencias que cometí intentando encontrarte cuando te fuiste, las muchas personas que puse en peligro, las cientos de órdenes de Kane que desobedecí…- tomó aire - Lo miserable que me siento cada vez que pienso en las cientos de vida que tomé sin razón...- su expresión pasó de tranquilidad a aflicción ridículamente rápido- Entenderías que debería ser yo quien despertase gritando por las noches, soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón.

Bellamy pegó la mirada al piso en silencio, las ultimas barreras de Clarke terminaron por esfumarse y sus manos se movieron sin su aprobación. Tomó el rostro de Bellamy y posando las palmas en sus mejillas le obligó a verle a la cara, se miraron en silencio un segundo y luego se inclinó sobre él para unir sus labios en un beso que no tardaron en profundizar.

-Si todo esto acaba bien, vamos a hablar- susurró cuando se separaron en busca de aire. El tibio aliento del muchacho se mezcló con el suyo cuando abrió la boca, consciente de que probablemente sería la primera y última vez que lo tendría así; para ella. La única vez en mucho tiempo en que podrían ser egoístas y pesar en ellos mismos y lo que sentían en vez de en los demás.

-Todo va a salir bien- le animó él en su típico tono socarrón, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de sus labios- Y te aseguro que vamos a hacer mucho más que hablar…

* * *

 **Nota**.

Hola a todxs quienes llegaron hasta aquí, primero que todo debo darles las gracias por permitirme la locura de escribir sobre esta pareja que desde que comencé a ver la serie me llenó el corazón. Resulta que apesar de que en la primera temporada ellos dos comienzan con el pie izquierdo, creo que siempre sentí algo especial entre ellos... en el camino pasé por odiar a todos aquellos quienes se acercaban a Bellamy o a Clarke de forma amorosa ( a excepción de Lexa, la amo pero Clarke es de Bellamy), en fin, un maravilloso día me prestaron el LIBRO y al leerlo sin esperar nada en especial descubrí que Bellarke era canon en la versión de Kass Morgan y ya se pueden imaginar mi felicidad... en fin lei el segundo libro con renovadas esperanzas y fue genial. En la serie ya en la 4ta temporada creo que su relación a cambiado muchisimo y veo con buenos ojos lo que se viene aunque se... al igual q todos los que vemos The 100 que la felicidad dura muy poco, y probabemente termine sufriendo y rabiando más de una vez.

En fin, Haruki Murakami es un maravilloso escritor japones y cuando leí este fragmento pensé inmediatamente en los Clarke y Bellamy de la serie, creo que si Bellarke llegase a pasar, ninguno de los dos entendería realmente en que momento pasó, creo que la millonada de tormentas que han debido pasar terminara por ponerlos el uno frente al otro OJALA!

Espero que este pequeño intento les guste o por lo menos satisfaga sus ganas de leer Bellarke jaja, sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos y me gustaría saber si quieren que siga escribiendo sobre estos dos, si tienen ideas, si hay alguna escena en especial que les haya gustado sobre estos dos. AH! por cierto si quieren leer más de estos dos creo que en mi fics favoritos hay varias buenas historias para visitar de maravillosos escritorxs! y si alguien tiene el 3er libro en español y me lo manda dios... le haría un altar en mi closet al más puro estilo de helga en hey arnold jajaja

Un beso grande. Atma :)


End file.
